


John’s teenage sister

by fanicheaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanicheaven/pseuds/fanicheaven
Summary: you are john’s teenage sister and have to stay with him in 221B because  you had a fight with you parents. the only problem is, he forgot to tell Sherlock.





	John’s teenage sister

You knocked on the door of 221 bakerstreet. Your older brother john said that you could stay with him for a while. After having a huge argument with you parents you needed some time away from them and seeing as you had nowhere else to go, you’re brother offered for you to stay with him. This way he knew you weren’t getting in any trouble and you had a decent place to stay. Seeing as you are still a teenager he is very protective over you. You find this annoying most times, but at times like this it is really nice to have a brother like him.

Soon enough a friendly looking lady opened the door. “hi, I’m here for john-””-and Sherlock, just up the stairs dear.” She cut you off before you could finish you sentence. You had heard of you Sherlock Holmes before, obviously, but you weren’t really impressed by him. To you he just seems like a cocky and narcissistic detective. Maybe you were wrong, guess you have to wait to find out for a few more steps.

Without giving it much thought you opened the door to 221B and stepped inside. “We’re not taking any clients” you hear a voice say. Your eyes quickly turned to the man in a robe sitting not too far from you. Assuming this was Sherlock, you never payed enough attention to the news surrounding him to know what he looked like, you said “I’m not a client actually, I’m here for my brother john”, this sparked an interest inside him. He quickly stood up and walked over to you. ”You’re not his sister, you’re not even old enough to drink” he said factual.

“Hey, I’m eighteen!” you defended yourself “beside I am his sister so where is he, know I want to know where my brother is” you said in a stern voice, showing that he doesn’t scare you. Instead of answering you question he deicide to ask “why are you here”. “Where is my brother” he replied determent to get an answer before even thinking of explaining anything to this man.

Soon enough you were having an argument with him. After about half an hour john arrived home to find his teenage sister and flatmate arguing. When the door opened both of your attention turned to the man standing in the doorway. “John!” you both screamed at him at the same time. Before you had the change to say anything Sherlock asked him “who is she and why is she here” with an irritated tone. “She’s my sister Sherlock, didn’t I tell you that she will be staying with us for a while” john answered with a sight. Without giving Sherlock time to say anything john picked up your suitcase and said “come on Y/N, I’ll show you to your room” you gladly followed him with a smirk on your face, leaving the consulting detective behind.


End file.
